Halo: The Redacted Files
by Mr. Wols
Summary: In the closing monthes of the war, humanity was on the verge of defeat. The Covenant was winning, cutting a path of destruction through the galaxy. But humanity was not so ready to lay down and die. Many programs were started, some successful. Some not. But with the war over, many programs are repurposed. Once made to fight a losing war, now used to clean the mess of the ONI.


**A/N: So this is my first halo story. Now, I must say that I haven't read Glasslands in some time and I've yet to read Thursday war, so BB and parangosky might be a little ooc when we see them. But I already wrote BB so that's that and I'll try better in the next chapter. Granted they aren't the main chars, but they set up the story.**

**Halo: The Redacted Files**

"**A Prelude to Secrets"**

**ONI facility Bravo-Six.**

**November, 2552.**

BB mulled over the request again. It had to have been the thirteenth time he'd analyzed the request that second. Repeatedly looking over every side of it, every restriction and prerequisite for what he was searching for. All the necessary traits of what she asked for. But he still couldn't understand. Not yet at least. While he prides himself on his intelligence, he has always felt his knowledge of human logic a bit thin. But he took the order without question. Disappearing from the holographic projector and inserting his self into the main UNSC database and began searching. His core glowed as streams of data shooting through his core with impossible efficiency and speed as he split into fragments, each one taking a different section. Battle logs, personal files, even letters to loved ones. But it was nothing to him, the size of the task almost laughable… no. _Is laughable_, he thought. And he's right; there is no need for an AI of his level to be subjugated to such a simple file search. And dumb AI could do it. _Hell, even a human could do it. _He would have smiled had he a face. But he wiped the thought and brought his attention to the file before him, then the next one, then the next. Jokes aside he understood why this responsibility was laid on him. Discretion, this wasn't a plan Parangosky wanted revealed. This was something that would happen fast, and then disappear forever. No record, no files and no witnesses. But that was life as an ONI AI, do the dirty work quick and cover it in a mountain of secrets.

One of his fragments chirped, sending a warning before disappearing in anticipation. BB responded accordingly, cutting off his fragments and hiding them in the mountain of information. He knew it would be a moment till he showed. Only a moment. BB wondered how humans made so far while being as slow as they are while he waited. The things he could do in the time a human takes to complete a single thought is… well, unthinkable. But then the moment passed and his core flickered to life, all those unneeded lights and consoles activating and glowing bright as the holo projector flickered and a form appeared on the pedestal. A fragment of another AI, undoubtedly here for a reason and clearance for his search. The light on the holo stand changed to yellow as the man became more detailed, slender, and in a suit, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. His eyes searched the room slowly as he thought.

"Come on out BB. We need to talk and I'm very busy." He shouts before scratching the top of his head. _All unnecessary,_ BB thought while popping into view.

"Ah yes, busy. It must be very hard to keep the humans from touching the power button, eh, Desmond?" BB mutters. His cube form taking shape.

"BB, let's cut the shit. You are on my turf and I want to know why." He barks, stroking his goatee.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." BB says, readying the proper subroutines to eject the other AI from his system.

"I am in no mood for your bullshit. Unlike you and the old lady, some of us are fighting a war." He says sternly, stepping to the blue box, peering into the dark surface. "So just give me proper reason for your snooping and I'll be on my way." BB scoffs at his remark

"Fighting a war? Desmond, your nothing but an old file clerk, stuck in a small room with your tiny core, simply doing as you are told. Now, I respect that. Being a good little boy. Now, do as you superior says and get." The little yellow figure grows, surging red and blue.

"I DO NOT CARE FOR YOUR GAMES BB. I DEMAND YOU END YOUR INSESSENT DIGGING AND FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO DO." He shouts, returning to his regular size and straightening his suit.

"Games, I play no games Desmond. Not with the likes of you." BB says, his box growing, his systems overpowering Desmond's. "NOT WITH A DISPOSABLE PICE OF TRASH READY TO BE REPLACED. AND WAR, YOU EXSIST SIMPLY TO MAKE SURE THE DON'T LOSE THINGS. Now, if you will excuse me, the _old lady _and I are busy trying to _win _the war. So good day to you." The box shrinks till it leaves the projector. Leaving the little yellow man alone till BB activates the routine and the pedestal shuts down and Desmond is purged from his systems.

BB lets out a sigh before reconnecting to his fragments and is flooded by a wave of data. But as he sifts through the data something catches his attention. A simple psych file. But there's something that keeps him from moving on. He reads it, his interest growing. Soon he's scouring the rest of the unsorted data for anything related. It takes but a few moments but as the data compiles he simply thinks, _if only I could smile._

Admiral Margaret Parangosky sits at her desk, her mind wandering and her eyes aching as she flicks through the files on the screen in front of her. Being head of the Office of Naval Intelligence takes its toll on the old women. But she continues with her work. _Rest is for the young and those without plans. _She thinks, flipping through the files on the screen. She rubs her eyes, wondering if her age slows her from her task. It's not easy planning for a dozen contingencies, most of which impossible, but needed anyways. But the almost impossible is always more interesting than the practical to her. But there are always the secrets, the little plans with no chance of success, executed for the sheer possibility of a miracle. And the latest was only one in a series. She closes down the file marked K-5 and leans back in the chair, her old bones angry at the lack of sleep. But she waits, thinking of the next plan, the next strategy as she waits for BB to respond. She knows it might take till morning for him to find what she seeks, but she'll wait and he will find it.

A moment later the holo stand flicks to life and a blue box floats around the room, as if waiting for permission to speak. Margaret sighs, "Did you find it?"

"Maybe." BB responds, floating to her desk, turning on the lights in the previously dark room. "Isn't it bad to skulk in the dark at you age?" he quips quietly. Not wanting her wrath but unable to keep quiet.

"BB, I would need to move to skulk, and I'm in no mood to do such things." She replies with a dry chuckle. "So, did you find it?"

"As I said, maybe." He says, floating to her and centering himself with her. Se frowns, but doesn't reply. "Maybe is not a no, ma'am."

"I am aware. So, what's the catch with it?" she asks, slowly standing and stretching.

"Well, overall, the best candidate, but there are some… drawbacks." she looks him down, eyebrow raised. "A few words to perk your interest; unstable, unfit for duty. Well, if you want more the file is on your computer. Oh, and here's a kicker, missing an arm." BB chirps as she sits back down, eyes gliding over the file.

"All fixable issues, BB. I don't care about that. I only care about one thing, and you found it." The box nods and begins to float away but stops.

"There's ma video as well ma'am, of the incident I mean. Just in case. And I must ask, does this have anything to do with Kilo-Five?" he asks. Her eyes lift from the screen, a stern warning not to step out of his bounds. He nods and leaves.

"Next time BB, when I say discreet, be discreet." She says quietly, hitting play.


End file.
